The present invention relates to a laminated material formed by laminating a polyolefinic thermoplastic elastomer.
In recent years there is a move of abolishing the use of poly (vinyl chloride) from the viewpoint of its recyclability and the like. As a substitute for poly(vinyl chloride) a thermoplastic elastomer has been considered most favorable.
The thermoplastic elastomer, however, has drawbacks compared to poly(vinyl chloride) in that it lacks in luster, scratch resistance and the like, and, to solves the problems, trials are being made to provide luster and scratch resistance by blending a polyolefin resin, organopolysiloxane, etc. At that time, since the organopolysiloxane is expensive compared to the thermoplastic elastomer, there is considered a constitution in which the necessary surface layer is composed of a material blended with an organopolysiloxane and the underlayer is composed of a conventional thermoplastic elastomer.
When such a constitution is applied, for example, for roof moldings and window moldings of automobiles, the following limitation arises. The roof moldings are used for the roofs of automobiles and the window moldings are used for portions of the window glass, and these portions are exposed to the sunlight in the actual use of the automobiles and the surface temperature of the materials becomes high. Accordingly, these materials are required not to undergo any change in their appearance and slipperiness of the surface under, for example, 80° C. and 400 hours.
However, these laminated materials sometimes lost the surface slipperiness owing to the stickiness generated on the surface and besides showed appearance change after the test of 80° C. and 400 hours.